tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Megatron back to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of several US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'Evil Junkion TP' - With Spec-Tor and Big-Time dead, Ar-Gent Silverfinger and Sci-Nide are ready to take Evil, Inc. into a new direction. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Harmonex TP' - Autobots and Decepticons form an unlikely alliance to protect Harmonex. *'The Time of Terror TP" - Something stalks the Iacon nights... * October 4 - "Philadelphia report" - Cookie reports on the Joes' success. * October 4 - "Philadelphia Liberated!" - The city of Philadelphia is back in United States hands. * October 9 - "Operation Rotting Bite" - Trenton New Jersey and Air force Base McGuire are now in Cobra's hands. * October 9 - "McGuire Airbase and Trenton taken" - McGuire Air force Base and the capital of New Jersey, Trenton now stand beneath the banner of Cobra. * October 12 - "Dominicon 'Present'" - The Rainmakers are returned. * October 13 - "Salt The Earth" - Bludgeon calls for the destruction of the Dominicons once and for all. * October 13 - "Soundwave dead?" - Rumors swirl that Soundwave has been killed in a duel with Nightbird. * October 15 - "Opening in Intelligence" - Something bad happened to Soundwave. * October 15 - "Soundwave and Nightbird's duel" - Blockade recounts what he saw. * October 15 - "Cobra Halloween!" - Another friendly message from Bill Buttacker. * October 16 - "Operation Crimson Tea" - Cobra targets Boston. * October 17 - "Soundwave" - Shockwave responds to reports of Soundwave's injuries. * October 26 - "Inside Cobra's internment camps: Tear gas, Tasers and textbooks" - The darker side of Cobra's occupation of America. * October 28 - "Terror of Iacon" - Something stalks the sewers of Iacon. * October 28 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike worries about DJ's future. * October 30 - "Orders: Intruder in Iacon" - Optimus Prime orders Ironhide and Jazz to hunt down Iacon's mysterious infiltrator. * November 2 - "Scraphead Hunting" - A-hunting Backblast will go... * 30 June 2018 - '"The Energon Stream"' ::''The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. * 3 July 2018 - "The Dying Mech" ::The Autobots find a dying prisoner. * July 4, 2018 - "Independence Day" ::Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * 4 July 2018 - "Fight the Mutants" ::Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. * 2018 July 23 - "Enemy of My Enemy" ' ::''Vortex gets tricked to eliminate a U.N. craft by Cobra. * 2018 July 31 - '''"A Very Special Guest" ::Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. * 2018 August 3 - "Langley Falls" ::The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. * 2018 August 9 - "Target Quantico" ::Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, and Over Kill confirm the next attack plan. * 2018 August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" ::Interrogator interrogates Revolver. * 2018/8/16 - "Quantico Taken" ::Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. * 2018 August 21 - "Return to the Fold" ::Major Bludd is formally brought back into Cobra. * 2018 Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" ::Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. '' * 2018 September 3 - '"Nemesis Shows His Face"' ::''After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. '' * 4 September 2018 - '"Cobra Commander's Dreams"' ::Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd.'' * 2018 September 18 - "The Z Gambit" ' ::Alley Viper 301 meets Artemis.'' * 2018/9/21 - '''"A Real Boy Now!" ::Alley Viper 301 becomes a Cobra Agent. * 2018 September 25 - "Operation Midnight" ::Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene. * 2018 September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" ::Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. * 2018 October 4 - "Taking Philly Back" ::A team of Joes sneak into Philadelphia to liberate the city. * 2018 October 14 - "While the Cat's Away" ::Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. * 2018 October 19 - "Show Business" ::Cobra adds a Decepticon touch to their propaganda. * 2018 October 31 - "Tape Talk" ::Scales visits Harmonex again, and Soundwave is still there. At least they don't fight. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... *The End of the War - "A Few Days Late" ::The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... * The End of the War - "Her Name Is Tomorrow" ::In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... * The End of the War - "AU: The Hand of Tyranny" ::The battle with the Junks and Megatron goes poorly. Oh and Huffer's there too. Weird. * The End of the War - "The Mech That Sold The World" ::The trek is at an end, as the survivors finally meet back up with Optimus Prime. * The End of the War - "AU: Apotheosis" ::Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. '' ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '''"Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse